janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Sixty-Two
Chapter Sixty-Two is the 18th episode of Season 3 of Jane the Virgin. Synopsis TOUGH QUESTIONS – Jane (Gina Rodriguez) has to learn how to handle her new love life, especially when the guy she is dating introduces her to his grandmother. Petra (Yael Grobglas) learns some interesting information about Chuck (guest star Johnny Messner). Xo (Andrea Navedo) and Rogelio (Jaime Camil) are eager to share their news with Jane but want to try to take her feelings into consideration. Meanwhile, when Mateo starts asking questions, Jane and Rafael (Justin Baldoni) are forced to sit down with him and explain how their family came to be. Starring :Gina Rodriguez as Jane Villanueva :Andrea Navedo as Xiomara De La Vega :Yael Grobglas as Petra :Justin Baldoni as Rafael Solano :Ivonne Coll as Alba Villanueva :and Jaime Camil as Rogelio De La Vega Recurring cast :Johnny Messner as Chuck Chesser Guest starring :Francisco San Martin as Fabian Regalo del Cielo :Evan Todd as Jeremy Howe Co-Starring :Jenna Ortega as Young Jane :Joseph Sanders as Mateo Solano Villanueva :Alfonso DiLuca as Jorge Garcia :Christopher Allen as Dennis Chambers :Mia Allan as Anna :Ella Allan as Ellie :Rudy Martinez as Production Assistant :Sheila Carrasco as Dana :Silvia Curiel as Señora Belen :Denise Ryan-Sherman as Chuck's Lawyer :Tiffany Smith as Telemasivo Reporter :Jay Montalvo as Priest :Natalia Herrera as Reporter #1 Quotes Trivia *Although Jane doesn't specifically confront her, Alba's own experience of being humiliated for having sex before marriage, which she projected onto both Xo and Jane, is mentioned by Jane to Xo in a conversation about her fling as Jane growing up with sex negative messaging. This is the first time Jane actively states that the flower story had a scarring effect on her views on sex. *'Jane the Virgin Columnist'. Jane gets a job writing a 'dating as a 28-year-old widow' column for Cosmopolitan. This prompts a Sex & the City theme. *The episode goes meta on TV tropes and criticism: **The Narrator apologizes for a "bad" narrative transition due to tonal shifts between heightened telenovela moments and the down to earth romance stuff. **The sequence with discontinuity in Rogelio holding one dog, then two in a different outfit. *Alba and Jorge say 'I love you'!! *Chuck tells Petra he loves her! *Rafael finds out Petra heard his message and says almost the same words as when he tried to seduce her in 2010: "Say yes". *Jane and Fabian finally have sex. 'Secrets' *Petra receives Rafael's message that he's in love with her. *Chuck knew Scott from getting hotel intel and met the woman who possibly murdered Scott. **Chuck describes her to the Miami PD sketch artist. Chambers drops it by the penthouse; Petra and Rafael both recognize her. *Xo and Rogelio are hesitant to have a big wedding, fearing it'll upset Jane. *Jane seems disappointed that Rafael is seeing Petra and the girls, instead of coming with her to the telenovela blessing. *Mateo is told the story of how he came to be. Photos 62call.jpg 62splash.jpeg 62.jpeg 62jane.jpeg 62satc.jpeg 62ladies.jpeg 62chats.jpeg 62blessing.jpg 62trio.jpeg 62xoro.jpeg 62trio.jpg 62fabiane.jpeg 3 Category:Season 3